The Death Brings Them Together
by Candified Chaos
Summary: Love hurts, friendship or romantic type. Whenever you lose them, you just can't help the pain. But maybe...maybe it brings them together. Some Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, Miraxus. Character death. Songfic:I do not own the song. I do not own Fairy Tail. For Estevamps contest


**Heyo sorry I really didn't want to make another character death but it's for a contest and this was a requirement D:. Anyways on with the storyyy**

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low._

Lucy blinked back tears. It felt like she has known this girl for so long when it had only been about a year.

Yet they were so close.

And now she was gone.

The almighty Titania was dead.

This was her funeral, and now it was time for Lucy to say a few words.

She got up from her seat besides Natsu and Happy, who she could see were trying ever so hard no to cry. She wouldn't blame them if they did, Erza was their child hood friend.

Lucy was happy that Natsu was being respectful and wore a black suit, even Happy wore a black bow tie. Lucy herself had a black dress that cut off at her ankles and showed a bit of cleavage along with black heels.

"Hello, everybody my name is Lucy." Lucy said when she approached the stage. She looked unto the crowd, most of the people were from Fairy Tail but there were a few from other guilds like Milliana. Sho and Wally even came back from their trip to see the funeral.

Jellal and Meredy were here too, they were just disguised.

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

"Erza Scarlet was a good friend of mine, actually she was one of the first friends I made here." Lucy gulped trying to remember the speech she had written, it was hard though with all the memories popping back up.

She glanced at Natsu who sent her a grin and a thumbs up. Natsu, that smile of his could light up her day even on a day like today.

"To be honest though, when I first met her I was scared out of my mind. No thanks to Natsu and Gray's explanation of her, but now that I think about she probably could've kicked down mountains." Lucy smiled a bit remembering the two's description of her. She also smiled when she heard a few laughs from the audience.

"Erza loved this guild with all her heart, that wasn't a secret at all. I'm sure wherever she is now, she's happy knowing that this guild loved her right back." Lucy glanced at everyone, most had tears in their eyes. Natsu on the other hand was staring straight at her, smiling.

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

Lucy left the stage and took her seat with beside Natsu again. She watched as Mira went up to the stage to say a few words too. Suddenly she felt an arm on her shoulder. Lucy turned her head to see Natsu smilling at her, his arm around her.

"She would be happy wouldn't she?" Natsu said. Lucy held in tears and nodded.

"It's okay to cry you know, I've even got a special shoulder for you." he whispered to you and brushed some dust off his shoulder. Lucy giggled a bit. She did lean her head on his shoulder. She felt comfortable, and safe.

Then she let a few tears fall.

So did he.

000

_Only know you've been high when your feeling low_

_"At least I'm not a pervert."_

Memories were overflowing Grays head. This pain was overwhelming. He hasn't felt this since...since Ur. When he saw Ur die before his eyes.

And then Erza died.

Erza, the girl he has known his whole life.

Erza, the girl who could kick butt.

Erza, the girl who loved this guild the most.

Erza, the girl who has gone through so much and kept smiling.

Erza, the girl they all knew and loved.

_Only hate the road when your missing home_

"Juvia is sad.." The blue haired girl said, cutting Gray off from his thoughts. He was sitting beside Happy and Juvia. It was strange seeing Juvia was wearing black instead of blue. She always wore blue. She even had her hair up in a pony tail.

"We all are Juvia, we all are." Gray replied as he watched Lucy say her speech. Juvia wiped a tear from her eyes.

"No, Juvia is sad that she didn't get to grow up with Erza." She sniffed. She looked away from Gray. He stared at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Juvia thought of Erza as a sister yet Juvia and her never actually grew up together." She said her head still turned the other way. Gray placed his finger on her chin lightly, turning her head to face him.

"That doesn't matter, I'm one hundred percent positive that she thought of you as a sister too." Gray replied staring into her blue eyes, now filled with tears.

"Really, Gray-sama isn't lying to make Juvia feel better?"

"Really."

Then without thinking he kissed her.

She kissed back.

Both of the pain they had went away, if only for a second, as they found comfort in each others arms.

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

_And you let her go._

000

~After the Funeral~

_Staring at the bottom of your glass._

"Remember the time Erza went bazooka after someone squished her cake?" Lucy asked trying to contain her laughter remembering the time, as she held a drink in her hand. She was sitting in the same chair as Natsu, their hands together even if no one could see it.

They were all at the wake talking about the good times that they had.

Well everyone except for three people.

"You speak as if it was only one time." Gray said and everyone burst into laughter. Except for Elfman who shuddered at the memories.

"What about when Natsu dressed as Erza to get her out of jail?" Mira giggled.

Everyone laughed remembering that memory.

Mira was sitting beside Laxus, just like she was at the funeral.

He has just been so comforting to her, he knew how close the two were.

And for that she was grateful.

Grateful that he was there for her.

Grateful that he was able to dull the pain.

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last._

She leaned her head into his shoulder not caring what anyone else thought.

She's known it for a while now, she never denied it.

She just didn't think that he felt the same way.

Laxus, the big tough silent guy and Mira, the sweet demon.

Could anyone really blame her for thinking otherwise?

But during the funeral he whispered three special words to her.

And she whispered them back.

_But dreams come so slow and they go so fast_

She felt that Erza knew this somehow.

And wherever she was, she was smiling down at them.

Smiling at them all.

000

_You see her when you close your eyes_

"Why are you here?" Gajeel asked approaching Levy who was sitting on a cliff. She was supposed to be at the wake with everyone else, but he could smell her up here so he followed.

"It's pretty here isn't it?" she asked trying to sound happy. Trying to hide the tears that kept streaming down her cheeks.

The pain.

The pain hurt a lot.

But the pain wasn't as unbearable as the guilt.

The guilt of killing Erza Scarlet, one of her best friends.

"It wasn't your fault Levy." Gajeel explained as if he could read her mind. He took a seat next to her, wrapping her in a hug as she cried into his chest.

"Yes it is!" she yelled. It was all her fault.

She and Erza took the mission, they left Mira instructions to tell Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear where they were.

Neither of them knew that the bandits they were after were S-Class mages.

Levy wasn't able to keep fighting.

She was growing weaker.

She didn't notice the bullet coming after her.

Erza did though.

She jumped in front of it.

It went straight through her chest.

Team Natsu arrived afterwards and thwarted off the bandits.

It was too late though.

Erza was dead.

Levy couldn't forget the pain in Erza's eyes as she slowly died.

The blood that pooled around her.

The blood that covered her hands.

Natsu's face when he almost killed the bandits.

Lucy when she found out Erza was dead.

Happy crying over Erza's dead body.

Jet and Droy trying to comfort Levy but she wouldn't let them.

Gajeel screaming bloody murder.

Then the rain fell, and fell, and fell.

It washed away Erza's blood, but it couldn't wash away Levy's tears. Not when they kept coming.

_Maybe one day you'll understand why._

"She saved your life Levy, it was the bandits that killed her." Gajeel said holding her closer to him. He was trying to comfort her, but the pain couldn-wouldn't leave her.

The guilt wouldn't leave her.

Not when she knew it was all her fault.

Just because she wasn't strong enough.

"She traded her life for mine, I just wasn't strong enough!" Levy screamed into his chest. Suddenly she felt a pain to her cheek and she was staring at Gajeel's face.

Her red, puffy eyes stared at him in confusion.

_Did he just...slap me?_

"Stop. This wasn't your fault Levy. It never was never will be so putting the blame on yourself isn't going to do anything but make Erza upset!" Gajeel yelled.

Levy had never heard him yell before, not at her at least.

"She wouldn't want you like this." he said calming down.

She stared at him, her eyes watery.

Then she tackled him,into a hug.

"Your right...I'm so sorry." Levy said and he hugged back.

She never wanted the hug to end.

Not when she knows that he truly does care about her.

And she cares about him.

000

_Everything you touch, surely dies._

Jellal looked at the ocean in front of him.

He was depressed.

Hearing that Erza has died broke him.

He never even got to confess his love to her.

She didn't even think that he loved her. **(A/N he thinks that she believed his lie about the fiancé)**

Even when he was crazy he had a special place in his heart for her, he just wouldn't admit it.

And now she was gone.

Just like Simon.

Just like everyone else he cared about.

All gone.

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_Will you let her go?_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

She wouldn't want him sad though.

No she would want him to be smiling, to move on with his life, to enjoy it.

For that he would only shed a single tear.

One tear.

And it's already been fallen into the soil of the earth.

Now it was time for him to move on.

To save people who's souls have been corrupted by evil.

All in her name.

_And you let her go_

**Okay I've got an idea, let's get a points system.**

**Made you cry =5 points  
**

**Made you teary eyed =3 points **

**Made you close your eyes for a little while =2 points**

**Made you sad = 1 point**

**You had no emotion = -1 point**

**You were happy because you have no heart, you jerk = -50 points**

**Review how many points I got (P.S. this is not for reviews I just wanna see how I did)  
**

**Oh and I guess you could review about ideas, suggestions, etc..**

**It's just not as fun though eh?**


End file.
